Rose of Humanity
by AkiyamaNM7
Summary: Even in the midst of the weeds of evil, sometimes a rose may just grow in the garden of humanity... [Re-written from 'A Hound's Quest! New characters! New plot! New EVERYTHING.]
1. Start from Zero

**Alright, guys. Here's the deal. F**KIN' WRITER'S BLOCK. That and school and IRL stuff keeps happening. But mostly writer's block. So I'm ending it. **

**But! That is not the end! After 'hmmming' and 'hawing' for like a month, I've decided to re-do the whole shebang. That's right! It's back!1!1!1**

**Therefore, instead of Cu!Lancer Gae Bolg-ing everyone, I switched him out with another Irish-bad-luck Lancer; Diarmuid of Team NTR! It was hard for me to write an interesting powered-upped enemy for Cu!Lancer to fight (damn you Irish mythology and your broke-ass weapons!), so I decided to use the less-OP-but-still-OP Dia~kun. AND NO MOAR RUNES! GAHHH!  
****Also, I think it'll be interesting for me as a writer to see the dynamic of Diarmuid (no lol!chivalry) and (mostly) every single monster girl with his Mystic Face. Ah, Diarmuid and his unwanted harem shall grow~!**

**Oh, yeah. This time around, it's gonna be Adventure & Drama. With some secs. And nude-scenes. Add a little hint of yuri, too. And death(s)...?**

**So, sit back, grab your favorite beverage, and enjoy!**


	2. Prologue: A Magician's Plan

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was upset. Of course, there were times where he was not happy, like the time the Magus Association had appointed the new Vice-Director without anyone telling him, or when his old friend, Caubac Alcatraz, had accidentally locked himself inside his own Holy Scripture. Never in a long, long while (to his memory) had he been so upset over something. Not even when Brunestud of the Crimson Moon almost dropped the bloody Moon onto Earth and managed to turn him into vampire, too. But now? This was a first.

As the only known user of the Second Magic and an ally to humanity, he very frequently traveled to many parallel worlds in order to observe the many trials and tribulations humanity had and will overcome or horribly fail. Sometimes he would just ever so casually influence a person or two to help them overcome a task for the greater of humanity, but never had he directly influence the course of humanity for he was only an observer in that particular world. Not until now, that is.

"Hmm...Things seem to have taken a down turn, it seems."

The Wizard Marshal gripped his favorite walking cane a little tighter as he silently observed the scene in front of him. The clearing in the middle of the dark forest that he was standing in was only lit by the moon's soft light. In the middle of that clearing was a ruin of odd-looking temple of some sort, with its altar still somehow intact. The vampire didn't have any interest in the temple really; he was more interested in the two figures standing in front of the altar.

One of them was the legendary hero himself, Heinrich. He had a normal build, normal-looking face with a head of purple hair and same colored eyes to match, everything about him screamed normality. One glance at the hero and everyone could instantly guess that he was a son of a farmer who wanted to become something absurd like, a scribe or a knight.

The other person was the Goddess that Created the World herself, Ilias. Long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a full-figured body, she was the embodiment of beauty herself. However, her supermodel-like face was marred with a look of insanity not benefiting of the one who was supposed to be the light of this world. He slightly frowned as he noticed the mana in the air begin to shift toward the twisted goddess. The human glared at the goddess and begun to call upon the four elementals that reside in him once he realized that confronting her was a bad idea to begin with.

_So, even the great hero himself cannot sway the twisted goddess to realize her failure,_ he thought as the Ilias began to use a very powerful spell to trap Heinrich inside the altar. He turned away at the last second, for even as someone as great and powerful as himself can't stomach to see that world's beloved human hero being forced into an eternal slumber. The old vampire walked away from the clearing. Brilliant, white light shone behind him briefly to notify that the deed was done. The hero was gone; most likely that stories will arise that humanity's hero had ascended to Heaven. Ever since he stepped foot into this world, the corruption of the goddess grew. He had to stop her before it was too late. And with a brilliant plan set in motion in his head to rectify this problem, he set off once more into the prismatic colors of the Kaleidoscope.

* * *

Stepping out of the Kaleidoscope and into the offices of the Vice-Director, Barthomeloi Lorelei, he noticed The Queen of London's Clock Tower herself was sitting at her desk, looking over some paperwork that had piled up recently. Not even lifting her head to acknowledge his sudden appearance inside her office, she sternly asked, "What is it that you want, Wizard Marshal Zelretch? I am fairly busy at the moment."

"As blunt as ever, my dear. Oh, Lorelei, if only you could lighten up a bit, then maybe the suitors will co-", he was cut off as the pen the other Wizard Marshal was using suddenly flew past his head and narrowly missed his temple by a few millimeters.

"State your business here, or I will simply kill you, Wizard Marshal or not," she flatly said. Somehow acquiring another pen from nowhere, she continued her assault on the stack of papers on her desk.

"Where may I find Professor Archibald?"

"Take the east staircase down seven floors, turn right at the junction, and nine doors down, you will find him grading some papers," the Vice-Director recited automatically. With a short bow, he exited the office.

After nearly get trapped on the 'seventh' floor (why would anyone make an entire floor that lead to a 'world' that contained nightmarish creatures from H.P. Lovecraft in the _most securest places in the world_, he didn't know) , Zelretch made his way to the actual seventh floor and reached Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi's door. With a brief knock, he twisted the door handle open. Like Lorelei, the ninth head of the Archibald was sitting at his desk. With an exasperated sigh, he paused and glanced up at the Wizard Marshal.

"May I help you, Wizard Marshal Zelretch?"

"I was wondering if you had your left-over catalyst from the last Holy Grail War. May I...borrow it?"

The blond man turned about 45° in his seat and called out to his only student allowed to work in his personal office with permission.

"Waver! Go into the back room and retrieve the item in the 1337 drawer."

A muffled reply cried out instantly from said room and within a few moments, a young, skinny and dark haired boy strode forward with the object neatly wrapped in a silver box, in hand. Lord El-Melloi nodded his head toward the old man and with slight hesitation, gave the boxed object to him. With a nod of appreciation to both of them, he walked out of the office, coat tails swaying behind him as he went.

"Um...what was that about?" the confused Waver asked his Professor.

"Obtain the path to the Root and maybe you shall find the answer there, Waver," grumbled Kayneth as he pinched the bridge of his nose to hold back an incoming headache.

* * *

"Hmm...It seems that preparations are done. I think it would be best if I began," the vampire said to himself out loud. After gaining the catalysts from Lord El-Melloi, he gathered a couple more things and prepared to summon a Servant. Standing in front of a makeshift altar with the catalyst on it, he stood in another world's Greater Grail cavern. In this world, the Fifth Holy Grail War has passed yet again with no winner. With all the mana still floating around, it was safe to say that the Sixth Holy Grail War would come yet again, maybe in 3 or 4 years time. With a sigh, User of the Second Magic Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg began.

_"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke..."_

* * *

A/N: To old readers, thank you for staying with me all this time. To new readers, welcome!

Now, my plan will be to release one chapter somewhere in the span of two weeks. Having a set day was really, really bad for a newbie like me~! So, I'mma make it easier on myself and give me some flex time for changes/re-writes.

Oh, in case any old readers will be worried that I'll stop (again) at the 4-5 chapter, don't worry; I have the made a general guide to RoH up to the 9-ish chapter! Honestly, I have no idea how many chapters this will take me. Don't wanna spend too much time with Diarmuid and harem, but don't wanna rush plot like a mutha' fu!ka'.

So, please read & review! It really means a lot to see people react to the latest chapter. Really. It's all because of you...speaking of that, would anyone like to help me Beta this? Or recommend a Beta-er for me? Someone who knows the Nasuverse and/or Monster Girl Quest would be the best; if not just someone who can look over my jumbled-words-and-ideas-that-look-like-a-story story, would be great!

Until, next time!

**Diarmuid Ua Duibhne! Lancer! Here I go!**


End file.
